


Rise and Shine

by GiRa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiRa/pseuds/GiRa
Summary: Recently, Draco has been going to work late and Robards has assigned his Auror partner, Harry, to make sure he gets to work on time every day.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 20
Kudos: 279
Collections: Drarry Strugglefest 2020





	Rise and Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is the first time I've ever participated in a fest so I hope you guys enjoy! Many thanks to [ thedoortohellisblue](https://thedoortohellisblue.tumblr.com/) for beta-reading this fic <3 And thank you to the mods for hosting this fest! 
> 
> **Prompt:** _Draco makes a sleep-inducing blanket that’s far too effective. Harry floos to his house to wake him because his auror partner has been late for the fifth day in a row. Lots of sleepy fumbling guard-down-hair-everywhere Draco._

The first time it happened, Harry’s day went something like this:

Harry entered his office alone for the fifth time that week. 

He let out a sigh, already knowing that Draco was going to be late. He had been coming in nearly an hour past their expected time the entire week and, frankly, it was beginning to stress Harry out because-

“Potter,” Robards called, poking his head through his office door. Speak of the devil, as they would say.

“Yes, sir?” Harry responded, already dreading whatever lecture the Head Auror was about to give him. It was all there in his tone and Harry knew that it was going to be a long day.

“Where is your partner this time?” He knew it was coming, of course. The first time Robards had inquired, he sounded quite concerned. Draco was known to be one of the earliest people to come in every day prior to that week. He was very efficient and pretty good at his job, if he’d say so himself.

Now, however, Robards sounded exasperated as he searched for his missing Auror for the fifth day in a row

“I’m not sure, sir,” Harry said dutifully because, in all honesty, he _didn’t_ know. In fact, he was beginning to feel a little concerned himself.

“Very well, then” Robards clapped his hands. “I have an assignment for you.”

“Already?” Harry panicked, not really wanting to dive into a case without his partner. And if this was another high profile case, there was no way in hell he had any plans of doing it without Draco. “But Draco hasn’t come in yet.”

Despite their initial reluctance to work with each other, they made a great team. One of the best, in fact, which meant that they were often assigned to high profile cases. That man, ironically, helped him think clearly. They were good at pointing out the flaws in each other's plans and while that might sound rather antagonistic, it did them a lot of good on the field. 

“Ah, but this assignment revolves around you getting your partner to work with you,” Robards grimaced. “I need you to make sure that Malfoy starts coming to work on time. Since it’s for work, I’ll be giving you a 30 minute window every day.”

Harry gaped as he processed his boss’ words. “You want me to break into his house?” Harry clarified unsurely. 

“If that’s what you want to call it, then sure,” the man shrugged nonchalantly, as if it were a perfectly reasonable, day-to-day assignment. “I’ll tell him to prepare a way for you to enter later, when you do manage to bring him in.”

“I-,” Harry started, unsure of what to say. On one hand, it was technically an assignment, and he did want his partner back. On the other hand, however, he wasn’t sure of how Draco would take his sudden appearance in his home.

“Potter,” Robards said, a mildly threatening tone in his voice. “If you don’t start getting him to work, the department might start enforcing disciplinary action. I’ve been trying to prevent it since you’re one of my best teams, but I can’t hold them off forever.”

“Alright, sir,” Harry gave in, nodding slightly. 

“Good,” Robards grinned, perking up. _Robards was definitely a sadist,_ Harry concluded. He took a step back out of the doorway, preparing to leave as he added, “I better see you with Malfoy before the lunch break.”

Once he was sure his boss was out of earshot, he let out a groan and thumped his head on his desk before mentally pulling himself together.

_Alright, Draco. Here I come._

He knew Draco’s address thanks to the few times they worked over time and went over cases there. He always did say that he couldn’t trust Harry with having the right tea and biscuits. However, he still felt a bit uncomfortable with the idea of casually showing up.

Despite the fact that he bought a cup of Draco’s favorite coffee as a peace offering, he still felt like he’d get hexed on site. With a deep breath, he stepped in the Ministry Floo and called out the address, already regretting that he agreed as the green flames engulfed him, transporting him to a familiar sitting room. 

It was eerily quiet.

That was the first thing Harry noticed once he stepped out of the fireplace. It was late, so he was expecting that Draco would at least be up and running about to get ready for work, but instead there was only silence that filled the flat.

“Draco?” Harry called out, looking for his partner. “You’re bloody late for work! Where are you?”

Despite his discomfort, he began searching around. First he checked the kitchen, only to find that it was still clean and unused. He left the cup of coffee there and placed it under a stasis spell before searching the bathroom, which was also empty and, upon closer inspection, the shower was dry, meaning he hasn’t even gotten up to shower yet.

The only thing left to check was the bedroom. The fact that he was invading one of Draco’s most private places was enough to make him hesitate once he stood outside the closed door, hands raised halfway before he could knock.

Merlin, he did hate his life.

Then, deciding he should just get it over with, he knocked on the door softly as to not surprise the man if he really was still asleep.

There was no answer, so he knocked again. And again. And again. Eventually he just gave up and whispered _“Alohomora”_ before barging into the room.

As the door opened wider, pats of the room were slowly revealed. He scanned the area warily before his eyes landed on a lump under a large duvet. The only sign that it was actually Draco under there were the few strands of blond hair sticking out from the top by the pillows.

Unable to help himself, he let out a snort and padded his way closer to the bed before getting down on one knee to be at eye-level with the surface. 

“Draco?” he called softly, unconsciously lifting a hand to rest it on the general area of the man’s shoulder. 

He tried calling his name again, this time adding a small shake to his shoulder as he did so. Still, no answer came. Harry was beginning to feel frustrated, but he didn’t want to be rude and just outright jump on the bed to disturb him.

“Malfoy, wake up,” he said a little louder, this time shaking his shoulder violently, moving the blanket to uncover his head. He received a small shift in the sleeping man’s position for his efforts so that his head was facing Harry, but that was about it. 

Even though he still wasn’t awake yet, Harry paused. Draco was, for the lack of an appropriate term, beautiful when he slept.

His eyelashes were pressed against his high cheekbones, pale blond hair framing his face like a halo while his soft, pink lips rested in a small pout. Harry felt his heart stop and his cheeks heat up, momentarily debating the pros and cons of letting Draco sleep a bit longer.

Except the cons seemed to outweigh the pros once he realized that _a)_ watching his coworker sleep is considerably creepy, and _b)_ Robards would probably kill both of them if he took too long.

“Er,” he said dumbly, his mind blank as he stared at Draco’s face which seemed to glow from the light that peeked into the dark room from the doorway. His eyes unconsciously roamed his body and, once he realized what he was doing, he decided to revert his attention towards thinking of a good way to wake him up.

Harry shook his head and glared at the sleeping figure before deciding that manners can fuck it all to hell, ripping the blanket off his sleeping body, not even bothering to think of the possibility that he might be naked under those sheets.

“Hmm- wha?” Draco mumbled drowsily, turning over to face Harry.

When those bright, gray eyes met his own green ones, he felt himself pause once again. Draco just looked so unkempt and… soft. Some strands of his blond hair were sticking out at odd angles and there were pillow marks on his cheek, eyes half open as he lifted himself onto one of his elbows.

Thankfully, he was clothed; Harry checked.

“Hey,” Harry said awkwardly, letting the _‘y’_ drag out. He wasn’t sure of what else to say, nor was he sure he’d be able to string together a coherent sentence while Draco was looking at him like _that_.

“Potter!” Draco yelped, the tone of his voice rising as he blinked the bleariness away. “Am I hallucinating?”

Harry blinked rapidly, taking a bit longer than he’d like to admit before he could process what was being asked.

“No,” Harry snorted, rolling his eyes as he was pulled out of his staring. “It’s me in the flesh.”

He did jazz hands. Why did he do _jazz hands_. If Draco wasn't looking at him right now, he’d probably facepalm until his forehead was permanently red, because _jazz hands_. 

“Oh,” Draco murmured, lying back down. “Good.”

“Hallucinate about me often, do you?” Harry teased, his heart beating heavily against his chest before noticing that Draco was beginning to fall back asleep. He tried not to make it too obvious that his eyes were having a field day eyeing the blond, silently thankful for the fact that Draco seemed to be too tired to notice anyway.

“You wish,” Draco scoffed. Then, he bolted back upright before looking at Harry suspiciously, making the fully dressed Auror flinch backwards to avoid having his head smashed by the other. “Wait, why are you here?”

“Assignment,” Harry shrugged and, at Draco’s - understandably - confused expression, he expounded, “Robards told me that you can’t keep coming late to work, so I’m here to pick you up.”

Draco flushed before looking affronted, crossing his arms defensively. “I don’t sleep in _that_ often.”

“You’ve literally been sleeping in all week, and it’s Friday now,” Harry pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

“That doesn’t prove anything.”

“Yes it-” Harry sighed, realizing that this was just going to drag on, making them even more late for work. “Okay, look. The point is I’m going to come in here every morning to make sure you make it to work on time.”

Draco glared at Harry before yanking the blanket from his hand. “You can try it, Potter.”

“ _Why_ are you like this?” Harry sighed exasperatedly, wanting to pull his hair out.

“Because it annoys you,” Draco mumbled into his pillow. “I’ll get ready when you get out of my room.”

“Yeah, no,” Harry laughed. “I’m not an idiot, so get out of bed.”

Draco let out a deep, drawn out sigh, literally rolling out of bed and _just_ catching himself on his feet at the last second so that he wouldn’t faceplant on the ground. For someone so sluggish in the morning, he was surprisingly agile. 

“C’mon,” Harry urged, like how one would do a sulking child. “There’s coffee waiting for you in the kitchen.”

Draco glared at him, and proceeded to keep glaring at him until he was nearly out of the doorway. The effect of the glare was somewhat dampened by the fact that Draco still looked ruffled with his mussed, blond hair and pinkness on his cheek from where he rested it. 

The only reason he practically forced himself to stop glaring was because he almost tripped over his own feet, his toes dragging across the surface of the floor with every step.

“Don’t take too bloody long,” Harry yelled through the hall before adding that he’d be waiting in the kitchen and busied himself by searching for a glass of water. The kitchen was, unsurprisingly, organized, and yet Harry had no idea how to locate the glasses. 

He did manage, though. Eventually. And when he turned around, he was surprised to see a pale figure standing in the doorway. He felt his jaw drop at the sight of his partner dressed in an over sized- overly fluffy sweater with a nice pair of trousers. His hair was still damp and messy from rubbing a towel over it, and his cheeks were slightly flushed, possibly from the heat of his shower.

It was a sharp contrast from the formal dress shirts and fitted robes the man often wore to work, and Harry felt his world go off-balance for a second.

The only thing that managed to pull Harry out of his daze was the sharp sound of glass smashing against the tiled floor. He blinked, confused, before looking down to see spilled water and broken shards scatter around his feet, cursing to himself before casting a vanishing charm.

“Sorry, I uh,” he struggled to think of an excuse. “-Didn’t hear you come in. You surprised me.”

_Nice save._

“That was an awfully late reaction,” Draco said, furrowing his eyebrows while he stared at the spot where the glass hit the floor. His eyes were still noticeably droopy, however, and he let the issue slide with a lazy shrug.

“Wait,” Draco paused, making Harry freeze. “Was that my coffee?”

“No,” Harry breathed out with a small laugh. “Your coffee is over there on the table.”

“Okay, good,” Draco nodded seriously before turning to search for his morning drink. Harry found himself highly amused by how sluggish his partner was in the morning and watched him take a sip of his coffee.

“By the way, we’re expected in the office in about five minutes,” Harry said casually. Draco barely reacted, giving Harry a small nod before opening the lid of the cup, with much struggle, mind you, and blowing on his hot drink.

“I _said_ we’re expected to be in the office in about five minutes,” Harry repeated a little louder. This seemed to finally get the other man’s attention, because his head snapped up to look at him with wide eyes.

“Why didn’t you bloody say so?” he asked, panic evident in his voice - even if Harry did, in fact, say so. He bolted from his seat to finish getting himself ready, ranting and scolding Harry without a pause while he struggled to put his shoes on.

“I mean honestly, Potter, what’s the point of you coming when I’m already late? I thought they meant to send you in before work starts, but no, you sat there casually and watched me drink coffee. You could have _mentioned_ -”

Really, it’s not Harry’s fault the other man doesn’t set alarm clocks, so he resigned himself to watching the other man dash through the flat, taking a last minute turn to grab his forgotten drink before stepping into the Floo after Harry.

“A little slow,” Robards commented when he passed the two of them as they made their way to their shared office. “But good work, Potter. Malfoy, nice to see you here. Finally loosened up and dropped the stuffy shirts, have you?”

Draco snorted before sulking his way to the office, his previous drowsiness catching up to him.

“Why are you wearing a sweater?” Harry asked. It was nearly the end of summer, but still considerably warm outside. If they had to work under the sun, there’s no doubt Draco would be sweating all over.

“I woke up comfortable and I’m going to bloody stay comfortable,” Draco grumbled “And if you think I’m going to make it any easier for you to break in, you’re wrong,”

“I suppose I’ll have to get a little more creative, then.”

\--------------------------------------------------

“Draco, if you keep this up I _will_ camp in your bloody living room until you learn to get up on time,” Harry threatened, standing outside the door to Draco’s flat. It was Wednesday and the sod decided it would be a brilliant idea to lock Harry out so he could get a few more hours of sleep.

In hindsight, Harry’s idea of waking Draco up a whole hour and a half before they actually had to be at work might not have been the best idea, but he wasn’t exactly known to have the best ideas when it came to Draco Malfoy. 

And it wasn’t _his_ fault the man still couldn’t manage to drag himself out of bed on time. He had resisted Harry’s attempts over the last two days, and now it seems he’s taken drastic measures to keep Harry out.

He momentarily wondered if any of the neighbors could hear him and cursed silently, scanning the area before casting numerous unlocking charms on the door. It took a while, but he managed eventually, silently thanking Hermione for all the wisdom in the world.

“I cannot _believe_ you,” Harry grumbled, storming into the familiar bedroom and, honestly, this was not how he imagined he would be getting familiar with the other man’s bedroom.

When he reached the bed, Draco was - of course - still sleeping peacefully. 

And, as he had done for the past few days, he hesitated. There was something oddly calming about seeing Draco so peaceful, happy and asleep. He found himself entranced with the steady rise and fall of Draco’s chest under the sheets, and the soft sound of his breathing that accompanied it.

However, he still had a job to do.

“Draco!” he said loudly, shaking the worm-like figure under the sheets wildly. “Draco! Get up! Your stupid spells didn’t work.”

Still, no reply came. He glared half-heartedly before ripping the blanket off his partner, making him stir in the sheets before he finally turned to face Harry.

“Why?” Draco glared sullenly, looking like he was on the verge of falling back to sleep. Harry was overcome with the strangest need to smooth out his hair and kiss his pout away. “Just why?”

“You earned yourself an extra half-hour, now get up,” Harry sighed. Since it was clear that Draco had no intentions of moving, he grasped his pale arm firmly and attempted to pull him out of bed, only to be fought with, admittedly weak, resistance.

“Unhand me,” Draco demanded, writhing and flailing himself clumsily in Harry’s arms. Unfortunately for the sleep-addled Auror, Harry was physically stronger than he was - and actually fully awake, - therefore managing to pull him off the bed by force. Still, that didn’t make the task of pulling a grown man’s entire weight out of bed much easier.

Eventually, once Draco realized that struggling was futile, he dropped all his weight and gave in to Harry’s manhandling until he was set down gently on the floor. 

Harry became acutely aware of how warm it felt to have his chest pressed against Draco’s back and the soft, clean scent that tickled his nose, causing him to abruptly let go of the blond in mild panic.

“Ouch, you brute,” Draco grumbled, glowering at the floor. He didn’t even notice Harry step away and try to deal with his internal crisis as he continued glaring at the floor, his lithe frame swaying a bit as if he could topple over at any second. 

“This wouldn’t have happened if you just set an alarm,” Harry managed to gasp out, still slightly breathless from having to heave Draco out of bed, and also the fact that he couldn’t believe he just manhandled _Draco Malfoy_ out of bed. 

“I did set an alarm,” Draco huffed, still managing to sound petulant despite the tiredness in his voice. “You see that weird lump in the corner? Yeah.”

Harry squinted his eyes through the darkness of the room until he managed to make out a fallen alarm clock that appeared to have been thrown against the wall, lying on the floor, partially hidden by a desk. He briefly wondered how long it’s been there.

“Did you just-” Harry sputtered, staring. If he looked even closer, it almost looked like there was a small hole in the wall. He looked at Draco disbelievingly, but the man had already begun to doze off, his head lolling at an uncomfortable looking angle. 

Harry rolled his eyes and carefully held Draco’s head upright, trying not to flush at how close he was kneeling to the other man. “Draco,” he called. “Wake up.”

Draco kept his eyes closed, but Harry felt him shake his head in his hands, which meant he was awake. 

“Draco!” he said again, this time abruptly dropping the man’s head, causing his eyes to snap open.

“Rude,” Draco huffed. “S’nice.”

Harry felt his cheeks warm at what Draco said before standing, resisting the urge to physically drag Draco to the bathroom as well. “Just get dressed for work. I’ll be in your kitchen.”

“Did you bring me coffee?” he heard Draco mumble softly, attempting to force himself up as though gravity wasn’t allowing him to.

“Like you deserve it,” Harry snorted, his cheeks warming even further. _Of course_ he brought Draco coffee. In fact, he even bought him his favorite chocolate croissants from the little cafe near his flat; not that Draco needed to know that.

Once he saw Draco enter the bathroom, he was satisfied and allowed himself to stop supervising so he could go heat up their breakfast. He rather hoped that Draco wouldn’t take too long, because he wanted to eat with him before they left for the office.

Believe it or not, but the idea of eating his breakfast on those uncomfortable chairs in their office with the possibility of Robards barging in to assign them a new case was just not appealing to Harry.

Anyhow, he busied himself by fiddling with the magical adaptation of a toaster oven to reheat their breakfast and then setting up some plates for them to eat. He knew that Draco liked to have his with cream cheese, but he wasn’t going to go through his fridge. 

_I’m not his babysitter, for Merlin’s sake._

Except, he didn’t exactly _mind_ looking after Draco. These past few days of getting to see his softer, childish side made Harry giddy. It was a far cry from the overly formal, studious, snarky Draco that he worked with in the office- not that he minded him like that either.

He just rather enjoyed the way Draco stumbled about every morning when he couldn’t be bothered to open his eyes completely or would slur his words when he just woke up, and that-

_Ding._

The sound of their food finishing was able to shake him out of his thoughts, so he grabbed their plates and a fork to transfer the food before hearing a _thud_ , one that almost sounded like someone bumping into a wall, and turned around just in time to see Draco stumble in.

He was clutching his elbow and muttering to himself, swaying slightly as he walked - not unlike a drunk person - and sat himself down on one of the kitchen chairs, dropping his head in his arms.

“You did buy me coffee!” Draco grinned, perking up considerably. The grin he sent Harry was so blinding that Harry managed to accidentally burn himself while he retrieved their food from the demon contraption.

“Fuck!” he yelped, pulling his burnt hand away from the hot metal. He forced his eyes to refocus on the task at hand and checked the damage before ditching the food and making his way to the sink so he could run the burn under cold water.

“What happened?” he heard Draco ask worriedly, now somewhat more aware of his surroundings. Footsteps padded their way over to where Harry was standing before he felt another shoulder press against his, right before a pale hand reached out for his own and gently lifted it out of the water.

“It doesn’t look too bad,” Draco murmured, checking his hand for damage. He pulled Harry over to the table by the wrist and told him to take a seat before fumbling with his wand and waving it over the reddened skin.

Soon enough, the stinging pain was relieved and replaced with a cooling sensation while his skin returned to its normal color in a matter of seconds. 

“T-thanks,” Harry stuttered, feeling slightly embarrassed since Draco was still examining his hand. Draco looked up at his flushed face before turning red himself, abruptly dropping Harry’s hand in embarrassment. 

“So, er.” Harry resisted the urge to smirk, because Draco hated when Harry said _‘er’._

_“It’s uncouth, Potter.”_ Draco rolled his eyes as he said this while eyeing the crumbs that fell from his sandwich with distaste. Harry simply shrugged at the comment and called Draco a prat while flicking a crumb at him.

“-is that also for me?” Draco asked, both awkward and hopeful at the idea of food. 

“Huh?” Harry mumbled, snapping out of his daze. “Oh, er, yeah.”

“Thanks!” Draco’s demeanor immediately went back to its thoughtful state, blushing slightly while flicking his wand towards the oven toaster and having their food levitated to them along with some plates.

_Oh yeah,_ Harry thought, resisting the urge to facepalm. _I could have done that._

Draco began munching happily on the croissant, his partially sleepy, grey eyes occasionally flicking between his coffee, their surroundings, and Harry. Not that Harry was paying attention.

“Shall we head to work?” Harry asked once they were finished.

“I feel as though I don’t have a choice in this,” Draco muttered sulkily. Harry simply snorted.

“You’re right; you don’t,” he said, pulling Draco along to the floo whilst simultaneously trying not to focus too hard on the warmth that bloomed where their skin touched. “And don’t think that your spells are going to hold me off for long.”

\--------------------------------------------------

Harry groaned when he found himself locked out of Draco’s apartment once again the following week.

It seems that his partner has gotten more creative with his spellwork, and Harry seriously considered just kicking the door down until it gave way, because he’s thought of every spell they learned in training and nothing seemed to work.

He wouldn’t put it past Draco to use almost illegal spells, or at least ancient and obscure spells that people have forgotten about. 

Really, though, he ought to remember that since they were partners, he taught Harry nearly every spell he learned himself so that they could be more efficient on the field. Draco’s knack for research is another reason for their success in the department.

Although, as much as he hates to admit it, it did take a while longer to get them undone. It’s not his fault he doesn’t exactly remember every series of spells that need to be done at the top of his head like Draco did.

Or rather, like Draco did when he was fully awake, he conceded. Truly, these past 2 weeks have been rather eye-opening for Harry. Draco could hardly muster a decent summoning charm when he’d just woken up but, unfortunately for Harry, he was still rather adept with stinging hexes.

“Draco Malfoy,” he used Draco’s whole name, because it sure sounded pretty intimidating when Hermione did it to him and Ron. “If you don’t get up right this second, I’m eating your breakfast.”

He considered the satisfying possibility of burning the food and flaunting it but, really, eating it right in front of him would be so much more gratifying.

His boisterous entrance did nothing to awaken his partner, though, forcing Harry to resign himself to manually waking him up again with a sigh. Not really in the mood to wrestle Draco out of bed, he sat down at the very edge, feeling the bed dip under his weight, facing towards his sleeping friend.

“Draco,” he murmured, resting his hand lightly over the relative area of his arm. He began shaking him lightly but, as usual, there was no response. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head as a devious smile slowly creeped onto his face, and he decided he might as well give in to his childish impulse.

Since he left his shoes at the entrance, he figured that he’d be fine. Slowly, so that the bed didn’t rustle too much, he climbed on until he was standing, practically towering, over his fellow Auror.

“Draco,” he warned, even though he knew that the other man couldn't hear him. “This is your last chance.”

Still, no response. Finally, he gave into his urges and began bouncing on the bed, listening to the sheets rustle underneath him every time he landed. 

“Draco! Draco! Draco!” he chanted with every bounce, but the only response he got was a slightly disturbed stir. Harry felt himself slowly get tired and decided to flop down on the sleeping figure.

“Salazar’s fucking-” 

“Hey,” Harry breathed, suddenly realizing how close their faces were. He was practically lying on top of Draco, whose eyes snapped open to stare into his own green ones. Silently, he was thankful that there was no light filling the room, or he’s pretty sure his flustered expression would have given him away.

“Potter!” he yelped, pushing Harry off him. His gray eyes stared back at him, widened in surprise. “What the hell?”

“You wouldn’t wake up,” Harry grunted as his arse hit the floor. He supposed he should have felt lucky it wasn’t his back instead. “And this is my revenge for those damn complicated spells.”

“You’re fault,” Draco grumbled almost incomprehensibly. He pulled the blanket over his head again and tried to fall back asleep. Business as per usual, Harry rolled his eyes.

“Stop that,” he commanded, sitting by his head once again. “I’ve already lost an hour, so we have to get to work soon.”

The blond head of hair made a movement that could almost pass as a nod, but Harry wasn’t too sure that he actually understood a word he said. 

“Draco,” he groaned tiredly, draping his upper half over Draco’s torso. Still, the man didn’t get up. He simply adjusted his posture so that he could sleep comfortably under Harry’s weight. 

“I hate you,” Harry huffed, turning onto his side. Yes, it was uncomfortable, but Harry was persistent. He extended his arm towards his partner’s face slowly, trying to see if he would catch him before he striked.

Once it was hovering just over his head, he began ruffling the soft strands of blond hair roughly until his arm was practically thrown back at him.

“Why?” Draco glared at him, finally sitting up. Harry grinned triumphantly and stood, extending his arm once more to offer help in pulling him out of bed. Once again, his hand was slapped away. 

“It wasn’t that bad,” Harry laughed. “Your hair still looks the same as when I got here, anyway.”

Unconsciously, his hand drifted back towards Draco to carefully tuck a stray blond lock of hair behind his ear. 

Draco froze, staring at him with wide eyes. Then Harry froze before pulling his hand away awkwardly. 

“Are you going to get dressed now or do I have to jump on you again?” Harry teased, hoping to diffuse the awkwardness that was slowly growing between them.

“Well, Potter,” Draco drawled, sounding slightly slurred as he was still trying to fully wake up. “If you wanted to be on top of me, you could have just said so.”

At this, Harry froze again, but Draco didn’t seem to be sharing the same problem. Almost as if he’d never actually had a problem pulling himself out of bed for the last two weeks, he slipped out of the covers and walked towards the bathroom.

Harry stared at the retreating figure, his mouth agape.

_Did Draco just… flirt?_

Shaking his head, Harry pulled himself off the bed. He didn’t want to assume and get his hopes up over nothing. Instead, he made his way to the kitchen and began setting up their breakfast as he’d been doing for the past few weeks.

Like always, it didn’t take too long before Draco joined him. Really, if it didn’t take the man so long to actually drag himself out of bed, he would have considered arriving later than he did. And, like always, Harry had brought breakfast for the two of them.

“I got us some waffles,” Harry said without looking up as he pulled the containers from a paper bag. Draco immediately went to join him in setting up their food.

“You really are a savior, Potter.” He could practically _hear_ the grin in Draco’s voice. “It’s a Ministry-wide mystery as to how you’re still single.”

“Prat,” Harry snorted, willing the blush he could feel fighting its way onto his cheeks to go away. The reason he was single wasn’t a mystery to his best friends, and that reason happens to be standing right next to him.

“Really, you’re a breakfast bearing God,” Draco laughed, waving his wand and summoning them plates. “People would fall at your feet to marry you.”

That was, unfortunately, probably still accurate. 

He rolled his eyes.

“Well, with all the time I spend with you, we might as well be that married couple that got together out of a pact,” Harry laughed.

“A pact?”

“Yeah,” Harry shrugged before explaining. “You know those ‘If we’re both still single by 40, we should just get married’ jokes?”

“Well,” Draco hummed thoughtfully, his fork waving in the air. “You’ve been in my bed already. Why not make it official?”

Harry choked on his waffle. Merlin, he really _was_ flirting.

“Although I must admit I find the sequence of events quite skewed,” Draco continued, completely ignoring Harry’s reaction.

“I’m sure I could make it up to you,” Harry said as casually as possible with a small smirk, trying to mentally pull himself together. If he was reading the signs right, he might as well make the most of it. He could feel his heart begin to pound loudly in his chest but kept his eyes trained on the blond in front of him.

“Hmm, I don’t know if anything could beat you rocking my world from my bed.”

Harry nearly spat out his coffee.

He refused to do that, though, and forced himself to try and swallow the gulp he took in, slightly choking on his hot drink as he did so.

“That was awful,” he coughed, hitting his chest with his fist in attempts to clear his airway.

“Perhaps,” Draco said airily with a shrug.

“Not _‘perhaps,’_ ” Harry rolled his eyes playfully with a snort, trying not to imagine _something else_ from what Draco just said. “It was awful.”

“It’s not my fault you make it so easy,” Draco gave him a small smirk.

“Finish your food, you prat,”

\--------------------------------------------------

This was the day, Harry decided firmly.

He was finally going to get Draco Malfoy to work on time for the first time in the past month. Draco had finally keyed him into the wards after realizing that Harry would do almost anything to break in and wake him up after that one incident where he used a broom to get in through a window.

Really, he should know by now that Harry was just as stubborn and insistent as he was in getting half an hour more of sleep. He ought to write a book. 

He walked down the familiar hallway, stopping by the kitchen to drop off their cinnamon buns and coffees on the kitchen counter, before heading into the master bedroom of the flat. 

Without even bothering to knock anymore, because Draco never had and probably never will hear him when he does, he barged in and took a seat at the foot of the bed.

Harry contemplated how he should try to wake Draco up this time. He’s yet to resort to using a bucket of water, if only because he knew that the blond would probably make him clean it up, thereby making them more late.

Quietly, he scooted closer until he was seated by his face, the steady beating of his pulse becoming erratic. He was both more comfortable and discomfited with how at ease he felt in Draco’s personal space.

He liked him, that much he was aware of. He also knew that he was pretty sure they’ve been flirting for the past week, ever since he unconsciously brushed his hair back when he was on top of him.

A simultaneously pleasant and embarrassed warmth spread through him as he recalled the memory; the way Draco seemed to fluster a bit at the distance of their faces. Maybe his mind was beginning to play tricks on him, but he was pretty sure that he’d gotten his partner to blush once or twice when they were just hanging around in the office the other day.

“Draco,” he said softly, pulling back the blanket. “Wake up.”

He’d noticed that, for some strange reason, the easiest way to wake him up was taking off the blanket. He figured that it was because of the temperature shift. Merlin knows Draco always likes to keep warm, wearing layers upon layers during cold seasons until he was both comfortably warm and reasonably soft looking.Not that Harry would ever tell him. He did value his life, after all.

Draco stirred in his sleep before blinking his eyes tiredly, eyes immediately finding Harry’s.

“Get up,” Harry told him with a small smile. “We have to get to work.”

“I’m tired,” Draco grumbled and, while of course he was, this time Harry understood. They had stayed up until early hours of the morning to wrap up an investigation. All that was left to do was plan for the raid which would be taken care of by a larger team, which meant they were finished.

“I am too,” Harry snorted softly.

Without another word, a pillow was thrown directly towards his head.

“Hey!” he laughed, catching it just in time. When he put it down, he realized that Draco was already falling back asleep. “What, am I supposed to hit you until you wake up?”

“Get some sleep, Potter,” Draco groused, turning so that his face was pressed against his pillow. Harry was oddly tempted to do as he suggested, but he knew that neither of them would actually have the strength to get up once both of them are comfortably settled.

“Okay, no. That’s a terrible idea, and here’s why,” Harry laughed. “Robards is going to kill us.”

“Call in sick,” Draco shrugged into the mattress. “We finished up the case, anyway, and we’ve worked many hours overtime for it.”

“Half-day,” Harry compromised, unsure as to why he was doing so as the words flew out of his mouth.

“I don’t want to work today,” Draco groaned. “We aren’t even supposed to be reporting in.”

That was also true, Harry conceded. They were just asked to come in to give a brief of their findings - which actually literally anyone can do as long as they’ve read the file - and then stay for the rest of the day since they were already there.

“Half-day,” Harry repeated.

“Whole day,” Draco said back.

“You can’t stay in bed for the entire day,” Harry said, raising an eyebrow at him even though he knew he couldn’t see his expression. 

“You’d be here,” Draco said, rolling over onto his back before giving Harry a - devastating, if he may say so himself - smirk. “I’m sure we could think of something to do.”

It was almost as if he could _feel_ all the blood stop flowing through his brain and head southwards. Well, he was going to see it soon, that was for sure.

He watched as Draco grinned triumphantly before fluttering his eyes closed, long eyelashes resting against his high cheekbones. He looked so happy in that moment that Harry really wanted to kiss him.

“Half-day,” Harry said again, watching as Draco’s eyes snapped open, before blurting, “And we go on a date in the afternoon.”

Draco’s eyes widened slowly in a way that was almost comical. In fact, Harry would have laughed if he weren’t already silently planning his funeral. Perhaps Hermione would be willing to obliviate him.

“Sounds like a deal,” Draco said. He almost missed it, even thinking that he might have misheard, but no, Draco was looking at him with a shy smile - and if that didn’t do things to Harry’s brain…

“Now, will you go to sleep?” Draco asked him, raising an eyebrow.

“Here?” Harry heard his voice squeak before he felt his face heat up.

“I mean, if you’d like to apparate back to your house and come back later, it’s all the same to me,” Draco shrugged carelessly, as if he weren’t inviting Harry into his bed.

“...With you?” Harry clarified, unsure as to whether or not he actually wanted to accept the offer.

“Potter, you’ve been on top of me and in my bed multiple times these past few weeks-” Harry’s ears burned. “-Besides, it’s not like we’re actually going to do anything.”

Harry gave in with a sigh, sliding next to the man while also making sure that there was enough space between them so they were at a respectable distance.

“-Yet.”

“Oh my god,” Harry coughed, choking on his own spit. 

“I was only kidding,” Draco snorted, amusement filling his voice. 

“Er-,” Harry said, as he was unsure of what else he could say at that very moment.

“We’ll have to see how the date goes, first.”

“I think I’m starting to regret it already,” Harry said faintly, keeping his eyes focused on the ceiling above them. He felt the bed dip as Draco moved to adjust himself.

“Are you sure about that?” Draco whispered, his face suddenly just mere inches from Harry’s own, making the man jump in surprise, neary falling off the bed.

“I hate you,” Harry grumbled, but found himself smiling at the sounds of Draco’s laughter. He watched him roll onto his back once again, matching Harry’s position, before pulling the blankets over both of them.

“Why does this blanket feel so nice?” Harry asked, feeling his eyelids start to become heavy.

“S’charmed,” Draco mumbled, apparently also in a similar state. “So that it’s easy to fall asleep and stay asleep.”

“That explains so much,” Harry yawned, “Could’ve said so before.”

“I like you here,” Draco admitted before letting his eyes flutter shut. A slow, lazy grin found its way onto Harry’s face right as he fell asleep.

\--------------------------------------------------

“Draco! We’re going to be late!”

In fact, they were probably already late.

Harry laid in Draco’s bed, giving himself a couple more seconds to fully wake up, before rolling onto his side and, to no one’s surprise, his boyfriend was still peacefully asleep.

He was also turned on his side, facing Harry, unaware of how close their faces were to one another.

His hair fell over his face, prompting Harry to reach out and curl it around his finger, twisting the lock and enjoying how silky and soft it felt under his touch. Still no movement from Draco. From there, he began running his hand through his hair in a repetitive motion, something he’d come to learn that Draco liked.

Draco subconsciously leaned into the touch, making Harry grin widely. Perhaps they could spare a couple of minutes more. 

He curled his fingers into the hairs on the base of his neck, leaning in to press a soft kiss onto Draco’s pouted lips, still unaware of everything that was happening around them. Harry allowed himself to indulge, his eyes roaming Draco’s entire face, taking in every small detail.

The way his eyes shifted beneath his eyelids, making his eyelashes flutter against his cheeks, the soft sighs of pleasure when Harry brushed his thumb repeatedly over his hip, the way he leaned into Harry when they were close enough, pressing himself into the warmth between them.

“Draco,” Harry whispered, his face just inches away from Draco’s, their lips aligned. He gave his sleeping boyfriend a slow, chaste kiss, enjoying how soft he felt beneath him. “We’re going to be late,” he said again.

He began peppering soft kisses all over Draco’s face. His lips to the corner of his mouth, his nose, cheeks, eyelids, forehead. It took a while, but Draco eventually began to stir.

“Harry?” he mumbled, peeking one eye open at his boyfriend. Harry found it adorable.

“Yes?” he asked, carding his hand through Draco’s hair. 

“Hi,” Draco grinned, practically nuzzling Harry’s hand. Really, there was no better thing Harry could think of than seeing Draco in this soft, vulnerable state. Especially when he was smiling so brightly at him.

“I told you we shouldn’t have used the blanket,” Harry chuckled, his voice still rough from disuse. 

“But sleep felt brilliant, didn’t it?” Draco asked smugly, clearly proud of his spellwork.

“Idiot,” Harry rolled his eyes fondly, pulling Draco in for another kiss. This time, he reciprocated, parting his lips slightly to allow Harry better access to his mouth. They carried on like that for a few more minutes, just enjoying each other’s presence, until they eventually had to pull away for air.

“Shall we get ready now?” Harry asked, making no movement to get up. He threw his arm over Draco’s waist, pulling him closer.

Draco pressed his forehead to Harry’s chest, taking a deep breath.

“Do we have to?”

“Babe, we’re already late,” Harry laughed, enjoying the way Draco’s cheeks turned pink at the nickname. He knew that Draco actually liked it when Harry used pet-names, though he would never admit it out loud.

“Fine,” Draco said dramatically, rolling away from Harry’s embrace. Almost unwillingly, Harry threw the blanket off of them, exposing them to the cold air. He suppressed a shudder at the sudden chill before forcing himself to get up.

“Care to join me for a shower?” Draco asked with a teasing grin.

And suddenly, Harry felt much, much, more awake.

\--------------------------------------------------

“You're both late,” Robards commented, watching the pair of them walk in.

Based on the expression on his face, it looked as though he was expecting it to happen eventually.

“Er, we…” Harry scrambled to string together a reasonable excuse, a warmth creeping up from his neck.

“Shall I assign someone else to wake the pair of you up, now?” Robards asked with a small sigh. “Same address, I presume?” 

In the corner of his eye, he saw a pink flush wash over Draco’s pale features as well. Of all the ways for people to figure out about their relationship, it was because they both started showing up late.

How fitting.

“That won’t be necessary, sir,” Draco forced out. 

“Because of your improvement in attendance over the past month, there is no need to bring this up to management,” Robards said, his tone implying that he was doing this favor only because they were good at their jobs. “But please see to it that this doesn’t happen again.”

“Yes, sir.” Harry wasn’t sure on how, exactly, Draco might plan on waking up earlier now, but he was thankful that they would get away with it this time, nonetheless. 

“But must I remind you that partners in the Aurors should differ from partners in… other matters?”

Yeah, perhaps both of them were going to die of embarrassment before they made it back to their office alive.

“We will be handing in a file for the re-assignment of partners,” Draco said dutifully with a small nod. Harry’s head snapped to look towards him, but Draco just gave him a look that said _‘We’ll talk about this later.’_

“Very well, then.” It was quite laughable how Robards was more disappointed in the fact that they were dating over them being late.

“If that’s all…” Draco said tentatively, shifting on the balls of his feet.

“Of course, thank you,” Robards said, dismissing them. “I expect the file by the end of the day.”

Once they were both in the safety of their office, Harry turned to Draco with an eyebrow raised.

“We’ve been dodging that rule for months,” Draco said, raising an eyebrow back at him. “You knew it was coming.”

“Alright, fine,” Harry sighed, leaning against his desk.

“Besides,” Draco added, stepping into Harry’s personal space before wrapping his arms around his waist. “I don’t want to pretend that we aren’t dating.”

Harry felt himself melt at those words, resting his forehead against Draco’s.

“I don’t either,” he admitted, bringing a hand up to brush his thumb over his boyfriend’s cheek. He gave him a lingering kiss, restraining himself from extending it as they were still at work.

“So,” Harry said once they pulled away. “What exactly is this plan of yours to start waking up on time? Because, as much as I enjoyed waking you up myself, you must see that I’m not exactly thrilled to have someone else do it.”

“I might put away the blanket for a bit,” Draco said, looking down.

“Why?” Harry asked, somewhat surprised. Draco loved that blanket and, ever since he admitted to having a hard time falling asleep without it, Harry understood why he kept using it despite the fact that it made him late in the mornings.

Better late than getting accidentally injured on the field from fatigue.

“I, er,” Draco blushed, hiding his face in the crook of Harry’s neck. He mumbled something indecipherable, making Harry crane his neck away so he could look at Draco properly.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” he asked with a small, amused smile.

“I have you now, don’t I?” Draco said softly, darting his eyes away in embarrassment. Harry felt his heart swell with affection.

“That, you do,” he said, kissing Draco on the lips once again.

And when he saw Draco smile brightly at him, practically glowing with happiness, he knew that he would be there for him to sleep well for as long as he needed him to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 If you're interested, I also post short fics on my [ Tumblr](https://chaoticowlpost.tumblr.com/masterlist)


End file.
